X Men Stronger
by BlueGem22
Summary: This is my Logan/Rogue story. Take place during X2 and start of X-Men 3. At the end of X2 Rogue sacrifices herself to save her friend. 3 Month Later a mystery mutant show up. Is this mutant friend or foe to the X-Men?
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Stronger**

**Pairing: Logan and Rogue**

**Summary: Take place during X2 and start of X-Men 3. At the end of X2 Rogue sacrifices herself to save her friend. 3 Month Later a mystery mutant show up. Is this mutant friend or foe to the X-Men?**

**Chapter One: Sacrifice (Prologue)**

Logan was carrying the boy into the X jet "Bobby?"

"I got it," Bobby said, grabbing the boy from Logan.

Logan walked up to Jean. She turns and looked at him "You're ok?"

"I'm alright now," he replied and then walks over to help Storm and Scott who was having trouble with getting X-jet online.

Rogue went up to Logan and threw her arms around him "I'm glad you're okay"

Logan responds back, hugging her "I'm glad you're okay too kid" Then he let's her go and went over to help Storm and Scott.

"Hey, has anyone seen John?" Rogue asked when she notices someone was missing

Logan turns around "Pyro, where the hell is he?"

Jean uses her power to locate where John was "He's with Magneto".

Rogue senses something was wrong, but assumes that she might be wrong.

"Arrgh come on," Scott muttered.

Storm tries to control the X jet "Oh no we lost the power".

Rogue glances over at Scott and Storm. That totally confirms to Rogue that she was right when she sense something was wrong. She can hear and feel the dam was about to burst.

She looked over at Jen and notices the concern look on her face.. Without thinking, she went over to Jean, taking off one of her glove and touches Jen's hand absorbing Jen's mind and memories.

Jen suddenly felt weaken and fainted. Rogue gasps and let go Jean, but catches her before she touched the ground.

"Bobby?"

Bobby went over to Rogue "Whoa, I got it," He grabs Jean "What happened?"

"She was hurt from the battle so she fainted. Help her." Rogue replied.

Bobby nodded and left with Jean. Rogue looked around and notice many scared faces. Knowing what Jean was about to do, Rogue decided she would do what Jean planning to do. Taking one glance back at Bobby who was helping Jean sit down in her seat then Logan, and her friends she whispered "Goodbye". With tears dripping on her cheek, she quickly exits the X-jet quiet and unnoticeable.

Professor Xavier felt something weird "Jean?"

"Wait,' Logan turns around "Where's Jean?" Everyone glances around.

Rogue walked toward the water that was about to burst out from the dam. The wind was blowing in her hair.

"She's right here," Bobby walked up to them and points at chair Jean was in.

Scott rushes over to Jean "What happened?" He looked up Bobby.

"She just fainted that's all," Bobby replied.

Logan and Scott relaxed when they see Jean was still here with them.

The engine of Jet started on and begins to move "the engine working," Storm said.

Scott and Logan rushes over to Storm

"How?" Scott asked with a confused look on his face.

Professor closes his eyes when he realizes who was outside "Rogue?"

Logan looked around and realizes Rogue was missing "Oh no!" He rushes toward the exits, but Rogue slams it shut before Logan can get out.

The X-Jet slowly flow off the ground

"NO WAIT! We can't leave yet. Rogue not here," Bobby shouted, panicking that Rogue is not here.

"She's outside," Professor Xavier replied.

The wall of the dam break and water burst out coming toward the X-jet. Rogue quickly lifts the X-jet up.

Storm tries to control the Jet but couldn't because Rogue is controlling it.

Logan slams his fist at the door trying to open it, but couldn't "DAMMIT!" he cursed.

Scott rushes over and tries to open the door with Logan.

"STORM, LOWER THE JET!" Logan shouted.

Rogue looked back at the water and then forward as she was moving the jet up higher off the ground. The water moves rapidly toward her.

"PLEASE SAVE ROGUE!" Bobby pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"STORM LOWER IT," Scott shouted.

Storm still couldn't control the jet "I can't"

As the water come closer toward her. She turns around and stops the water from the hitting the X-jet

"She's controlling the jet," Storm said.

Logan rushes up to Storm and look out the window. His eyes filled with terror as he watches Rogue standing outside stopping the water. "NO ROGUE!"

He turns and looked at Nightcrawler "YOU! GET HER NOW!"

Nightcrawler shook his head "She's not letting me"

Logan turns and looked with shock. Bobby grabs his head panicking.

"Please I know what I'm doing," Logan and Scott turn around and saw Jean who awake speaking to them. It was Rogue speaking using Jean to communicate to them "It's my choice and it's the only way"

Logan went over, kneels down, and grabs Jen's arm "Listen to me Rogue, please don't do it," he begged.

Bobby kneels next to Logan "Rogue, don't please. I can't lose you," he cried.

The water and wind were pushing against Rogue as she lift the jet and stop the water at the same time.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Rogue said through Jean voice before she broke the connection.

"NO, NO NO!" Logan shouted

He got up and went up next to Storm looking out the window at Rogue.

Jean snaps out of it and look around confused.

"What's going on?'

She then realizes that she was still on the jet and didn't go outside. She got up and looked out the window

"NO ROGUE!" she shouted.

A light surrounded Rogue as she was still stopping the water from hitting the X-Jet

Scott looked at her "Jean, do something,"

Jean shake her head "I can't she absorb my power".

Professor Xavier closes his eyes.

Rogue successfully got the X-jet up in the air. Storm finally got control of X-jet and flew it away from the water.

Rogue smiles knowing that her friends are safe. The she closes her eyes and let the water hit her pulling her under.

"NOOO!" Logan and Bobby shouted.

Logan grabs Bobby back before he does something stupid.

"She's gone," Logan said after it was over.

Bobby grabs Logan by the collar "NO! SHE"S NOT GONE!"

Everyone on plane was quiet and sad that Rogue is gone. Storm was saddened that Rogue was gone.

Bobby burst into tears "No, she can't be gone".

Scott puts his head down closing his eyes. Jean put her hand on Scott. He turns around and hugs her. She closes her eyes and cries that Rogue was gone.

Logan hugs Bobby tears forming in his eyes. He blames himself that he couldn't save her.

"She's gone," Logan voice trembles as he said it one more time.

**TBC: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**3 Months Later**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted**

Three months since Rogue sacrifice, thing haven't been same for everyone. Everyone assumed that Rogue is dead when she sacrifices herself saving everyone when they were at Alkali Lake.

Logan on the other hand still didn't believe that Rogue is dead until he sees her body.

Everyone seems to be moving on with their life: Scott and Jean are married, Storm is helping around with kids in Xavier's School, and Bobby and Kitty are dating.

Logan was still depressed over Rogue and still believes that she's still alive. He's intending to search for her.

He was walking toward to front door with his bag reaching for the door knob "Logan!" He turns around and saw Storm walking toward him.

"You're planning to search for her, aren't you?" she asked.

"So what if I and who's gong to stop me," Logan replied with a serious tone.

"Actually we are going with you,' she told him.

He lift one of his eyebrow up confused "We?"

Scott walked up to them "Storm and I are going to search with you".

"Let me guess Xavier told you to come with me," Logan said, not happy at all.

"No, because Rogue is our friend and we want to help," Scott replied.

"It's not only you that still think she's alive, but so do we" Storm told him.

He sighs, finally gave up "Let's go!"

**Alkali Lake**

Logan, Storm, and Scott arrive and see what remain of it. They begin to search around for any trace of Rogue when Scott notices something sticking out from the dirt. He picked it up and notices it was one of Rogue that she was wearing when she sacrifice herself.

After an hours of searching

"Anything?" Logan asked Storm and Scott.

Storm shook her head "Nothing" she said with disappointment in her tone.

"I found something," Scott shows Logan and Storm "It belongs to Rogue".

"Her glove," Logan said, recognizing the object in Scott's hand.

"That's mean she must be around here," Storm said.

They continue to search around the place for any more clues.

"Someone is here," Logan said all of a sudden.

Storm and Scott looked at Logan

"Where?" Scott asked as he looked around.

Logan looked around when he eyes landed on a person wearing a black cloak who was standing at the hill gazing down at them. Scott and Storm following Logan gaze.

"_Mystic?" _Storm thought

The claws emerge out from Logan's hand. He ran toward the person with Storm and Scott following behind.

When he reaches to the person wearing a black cloak, he took a swing and got kick in the stomach sending him to the ground in pain.

"Logan!" Storm shouted.

Scott shoots a red beam from his visor and the person duck quickly.

"_Damn I miss!" _Scott thought

The person uses telekinesis on Scott tossing him to the ground next to Logan.

Storm rushes over and attacks the person, but the person was too quick and end up punching her in the stomach sending her to the ground.

Logan got up angrily and pounces on the person, stabbing his claw into the person right chest. He heard the person gasp in pain, which seem familiar to him.

The person pushes Logan off and clasps a hand on the right shoulder backing away in pain.

Logan felt like he knows the person, but before he can figure out who, the person disappears all of a sudden.

Scott and Storm got up and went over to Logan

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm planning to find out," Logan said, staring at the blood stain on his claw.

He can't shake this feeling, but he knows this scent.

"I don't think this will be last time we see that person," Scott said staring at the spot the person in cloak stood before vanishing.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
